1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vessel closure apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vessel closure apparatus are already known in which U-shaped, outwardly open pockets for the crown caps are formed at the lower side of the closure heads, from which the crown caps held in the ejector by a permanent magnet only project slightly downwardly (DE-GM 1 947 169). The stripping means has a stationary edge extending obliquely outwardly and disposed closely below the pockets. Remaining bottles which get caught in the closure heads can be discharged by means of the oblique edge. However, the removal of unprocessed crown caps is extremely problematical due to the slight projecting portion so that malfunctions due to crown caps fed doubly or getting hooked in the area of the feeding means cannot be excluded.
In another vessel closure apparatus the crown caps supported by a permanent magnet in the ejector again project with respect to the lower front side of the closure heads with their full height so that unprocessed crown caps can be removed by a stationary stripping edge aligned radially to the revolving path and can be introduced into a downwardly extending discharge duct (DE-PS 27 40 440). However, the insufficient fixing and carrying along of the crown caps both in the area between the feeding means and the closure zone and between the closure zone and the stripping means is disadvantageous.